Randomness Hits Thunderclan
by Spottedfur of Windclan
Summary: When Jayfeather accidently give Birchfall catmint, everything goes crazy!
1. Chapter 1: CATMINT!

It was a regular day, the Thunderclan cats were being normal when Birchfall came into the medicine cat den because he had stepped on a thorn. Jayfeather was in a horrible mood, even though he always is, was in an even worse one. The kits had "visited" him a few times that day and now he was grumpier than usual, and on top of that, he was exhausted. So he helped Birchfall with his thorn and did all those things medicine cats do, and then not noticing, he gave Birchfall some catmint instead of the actual he was supposed to have for infection. Even worse was that Jayfeather gave him _way_ too much. So Birchfall walked out, and then the catmint affects kicked in. "THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!" he screamed, and then took off outside of the camp. Firestar stared at the thorn barrior for a moment then said "What in the name of Starclan was that all about?" The other cats just shrugged (if cats can even shrug). "Well we better find him." So Firestar sent out Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and of course, himself, out to look for Birchfall. Suddenly, Birchfall jumped out of a tree and screamed "DIE SHADOWCLAN DIE!" and started attacking Sandstorm.

* * *

In Shadowclan, Blackstar looked around. "Are we really that bad?" he yelled. Rowanclaw said "Probably Thunderclan training their apprentices. "Hm, just wait till I speak to Firestar!" exclaimed Blackstar.

* * *

While that happened in Shadowclan, in Thunderclan, Firestar was in the medicine cat den because he had to drag Birchfall back to the camp, and on the way back Birchfall screamed "MOUSE DUNG!" and scratched Firestar's eye. Jayfeather still never got to sleep, and was in an even worse mood. "Here, go rest, and...and...and...rest." he said. But being so tired, and blind, he did not see or smell that he had picked up more catmint and gave it to Firestar. "Um thank you Jayfeather, you should rest too." Thinking Jayfeather knew what he was doing, Firestar ate the catmint. He walked outside, then yelled "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, GATHER UNDERNEITH THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" When the cats gathered, he said "Okay so one, whenever you see Riverclan, I want you all to say 'Ugh, what's that smell?' Second, when ever you mentors are training your apprentices, I want you to scream "DIE SHADOWCLAN DIE!"

* * *

Blackstar looked at Rowanclaw. "Oh that's it, Shadowclan get over here! We're attacking Thunderclan, let's see if they can kill us!"

* * *

"Okay third, Jayfeather's new name is ." Jayfeather, who had now slept, said "Wait what?!" "Okay that's it...oh wait instead of Thunderclan we now shall be know as Da Awesome Kittehs. That is all." Then Firestar walked off humming The Wheels on the Bus. Thunderclan looked very confused, except for Birchfall, who was swaying back and forth saying " I think I can I think I can." At that moment Blackstar burst in with Shadowclan and said "You want us dead? Then kill us!" Thunderclan just sat there, very confused at the moment. Birchafall screamed "EEK UGLY CATS!" and ran away screaming. Shadowclan narrowed their eyes. "Just leave." sighed Sandstorm. They did

* * *

**A/N: HI! THIS ISNT REALLY MY FIRST FANFIC, WELL I GUESS IT KINDA IS, SINCE I GOT RID OF MY OTHER ONE. WELL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Firestar's Plan

Firestar called Birchfall into his den, claiming that he was "the only sane one". "Okay Birchfall, the rest of Thunderclan isn't sane and I know how to cure it." Birchfall just stared at Firestar. Then he blinked. "WHAT MUST I DO SERNGANT?" he screamed. "Okay here's the plan." and Firestar leaned forward and whispered the plan into Birchfall's ear.

* * *

Daisy, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, Spiderleg, and Hollyleaf were all at the fresh-kill pile. They were all eating too, when suddenly they all went crazy...except for Hollyleaf, but at the moment no one noticed. They were all running in circles (except Hollyleaf) and Cloudtail was singing "IM FALLING FROM CLOUD NINE!" Seedpaw looked at him. "So that's how you got your name!" she exclaimed. Firestar jumped off Highledge and yelled "IT WORKED IT WORKED!" Sandstorm looked at Firestar. "What did you do?" she cried. "I MADE BIRCHFALL STUFF CATMINT IN THE FRESH-KILL PILE!" he yelled. She sighed. "Of course you did!" Firestar looked at Hollyleaf, who was totally sane even though she ate the fresh-kill with the catmint in it. "How are you sane?" he asked sanely. "Because," she said. "It is against the warrior code to act like this. I will _not_ act against the warrior code ad be crazy." Firestar sighed. "FORGET THE WARRIO CODE!" he screamed. "I NOW DECLARE MYSELF MATES WITH LILYPAW!" Lilypaw's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she screamed. Sandstorm growled. "Excuse me?" "YEAH YOU HEARD ME GIRLFRIEND! WE OVA WITH!" screamed Firestar. Sandstorm growled. "Oh, that's what you think."

* * *

In Shadowclan, Blackstar had called a meeting. "Okay so apparently we are too ugly. I mean, cats are screaming because we are that hideous!" Shadowclan burst into tears, not because they were crazy, but because there feelings were hurt. "Wait!" yelled Rowanclaw. "Yes?" asked Shadowclan all at the same time. "If we are that ugly, and make people scream, they must be scared and then that means we're still scary!" "HOORAY!" chorused Shadowclan.

* * *

In Starclan, ever cat there sighed. "They didn't even have catmint!" said a random Starclan cat. "WHAT HAS MY CLAN BECOME?!" cried Shadow, who was histerically crying. "Well actually, Shadowclan could use a make over." said Wind. Shadow stopped crying. "Good idea!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! If you do, hold out your hand, scream OLAY! and an invisible, tasteless, scentless cookie will appear in your hand and it will be whatever flavor you want! :P ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gathering

It was the night of a Gathering and Firestar chose Sandstorm, Lilypaw, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Birchfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, and

the elders to go. So Thunderclan got there and was the last clan. Though there was something wrong with Shadowclan. They all wore big sunglasses,

lipstick, hats, and eyeliner...yes even the males. Firestar jumped on the tree and Mistystar started the Gathering. She talked about all the boring

Riverclan news, and Onestar talked about all the boring Windclan news. Then Blackstar came up. He was wearing WAY too much lipstick, headphones,

and he was somehow wearing baggy pants and a BUNCH of necklaces. "All's good in Shadowclan, bro. Stuff is happenin' bro. We're all good, bro." he said. "Um are you okay Blackstar?" asked Mistystar. "It's all good bro." He said. "Um what are you wearing on your bottom? And why do you

keep saying bro?" asked Onestar. "These are pants bro! They are awesome bro! And I'm a gangsta! And I keep sayin' bro, 'cause it's fun bro!"

Blackstar replied. "SHUT UP!" screamed Firestar. Every cat looked at him. "kk! So first off I would like to tell you all that I am mates with

Lilypaw!" All the cats gasped. Hollyleaf started screaming. "IT'S AGAINST THE CODE! IT'S AGAINST THE CODE!" she screamed. Everyone ignored her. "Next," said Firestar. "My new deputy is Birchfall!" "WHAT?" screamed Brambleclaw. Firestar ignored him. Jayfeather said,"Firestar have you eaten my catmint again?" "No..." replied Firestar. Jayfeather sighed, climbed the Great Oak (that's what it's called right?) and shoved Firestar off. Firestar fell and hit his head so hard that he lost a life. "oops." said Jayfeather and climbed back down. The clans cheered. Then they all went home and left Firestar.

* * *

In Starclan, Shadow was jumping up and down. "DO YOU THINK THE OTHER CLANS LIKED IT? DO YOU THINK MY CLAN LOOKED COOL? DONT YOU THINK MY CLAN IS THE BEST? ARENT I SO RIGHT? HUH? HUH? ARENT THEY AWESOME?" this went on for an hour until Thunder screamed "NO THEY LOOK HORRIBLE!" and Shadow ran away crying and screaming.

* * *

In Thunderclan, Firestar's "mate", Lilypaw, was having a difficult time keeping Firestar away. She said she wasn't his mate but she said he ordered her to be his mate, so she had to listen. More cats had eaten catmint accidently from the fresh-kill pile and went crazy. Squirelflight was goin around pretending to be a squirrel and trying to fly,Cloutail was singing "IM FALLING FROM CLOUD NINE!" , Hollyleaf was screaming "IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" still, though she didn't even have more catmint, and Lionblaze was following Jayfeather around screaming "BOO!" in his ear and hoping to scare him. It was complete chaos.

* * *

**A/N: I know horrible ending but I got sick of writing this and didn't know how to end it! Please review! I have three chapters up and no reviews! If my fanfic stinks please lemme know so I can stop writing it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy

"IM FALLING FROM CLOUD NINE!" screamed Cloudtail as he balanced himself on the edge of the Highledge. "Your not falling." mewed Firestar

dumbly. Sandstorm walked up to Cloudtail and pushed him off Highledge. "Now he is." she meowed. All the cats got those really big eyes and went

"OOOOOOOOOOOH." like you would when you see fireworks. Then Firestar declared they go to bed. So all the cats got into their feety-pajamas and

once they were all settled, Firestar yelled "GOODNIGHT BIRCHFALL!" Birchfall yelled "GOODNIGHT FIRESTAR." then Sorreltail yelled "GOODNIGHT

DAISY!". Daisy didn't answer because she was asleep. Ferncloud yelled "GOODNIGHT MR. GRUMPYPANTS!" Jayfeather, a.k.a yelled

back "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Then the kits screamed "SHUT THE PUDDING UP!"

* * *

Jayfeather woke up in Starclan. In front of him was Yellowfang. "Hello Mr. Grumpypants." she said with a smile. "Oh my Starclan your actually

smiling." replied Jayfeather. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway I have a prophecy for you." she said. "Well what is it?" sighed Jayfeather. Yellowfang sang, "He

set fiiiiiire to the rain!" Jayfeather blinked. "WHAT?!" He asked .But it was too late. Yellowfang disappeared.

* * *

The next morning Jayfeather said to Firestar, "I got a prophecy from Starclan." "Mhm." said Firestar. "Yellowfang said it was _He set fiiiiire to the _

_rain! _I don't understand it do you?" "Mhm." said Firestar. "what is it?" "Mhm." Jayfeather paw-faced and walked away.

* * *

The next day Firestar started singing " I SET FIIIIIRE TO THE RAIN!" Jayfeather gasped. "That's what it means! Your gonna set the rain on fire!" It

started raining. Thunderclan was screaming because they heard what Jayfeather had said. "I SET FIIIIIIIIIRE TO THE RAIN!" screamed Firestar

again. Suddenly Rainwhisker appeared from Starclan. He was on fire. "Ohhhhhh _that's _what it meant."

* * *

**A/N: hey y'all! Thanks to Candybunnies for being my first reviewer! You get a cookie! Oh wait, no you don't I ate them all! Oh well. **

**Anyway, please review! I know this isn't very funny. So you want it funnier? Give me ideas then! I will try to get your idea in... if I **

**like it :P REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: DA EPIC PARTEH!

"PARTY!" screamed Firestar. All the other Thunderclan cats then started screaming "PARTY!" so loud that the other clans could hear it, and then

THEY started screaming "PARTY!" So it was decided by the leaders that a party would be thrown, one so huge and awesome that no one would ever

forget it. There would be catmint, more catmint, even MORE catmint, maybe one or two tacos, and the cats' new favorite, marshmellows.

Marshmellows was discovered by surprisingly Cinderheart's kit, even though she had no mate. (Well for now...)

* * *

_DRAMATIC FLASHBACK!OOOOOOOHHHH!_

_ Bramblekit, Cinderheart's kit, was wandering in the forest, minding her own business when a big flame shot out from the sky and hit the ground _

_next to him. Curiously, she looked over the edge of the small it had made in the ground, and in it she saw...a marshmellow! There were millions _

_of them! They were all gooey and delicious looking. so Bramblekit took out her purse and put all of the marshmellows in it, even though there were _

_about 2000 of them. She then ran back to the clans to show them her new discovery._

* * *

NORMAL TIME

All the clan cats (including kits and elders) were on the island. Blackstar was the DJ, Jayfeather, who Firestar had put catmint in his mouth while he

was asleep, had been the catmint supplier and now was dancing with Leafpool, and the other clan cats were dancing to the song Blackstar had put

on, Gangnum Style. "OPA GANGNUM SYLE!" screamed Lionblaze, who seriously was boogying to the music. Hollyleaf was running in circles STILL

and screaming "IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" Then Blackstar and Onestar had a hoola-hoop contest, and Onestar beat Blackstar. Then

the clan cats heard a scream. They turned around to see Bramblekit holding a marshmellow gun and was shooting Lionblaze with it.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Bramblekit was screaming with a mad look in her eyes. Lionblaze yelled "AVENGE ME BROTHER!" and then played dead. Soon

the clan cats were running around screaming as Bramblekit ran around shooting cats with marshmellows, yelling "MUAHAHAHAHA!" Blackstar and

Shadowclan were running around screaming "AYUDA! GATO LOCO ANDA SUELTO!" (which is Spanish for HELP MAD CAT ON THE LOOSE.) All the

cats took off back to there clans. Except for Lionblaze, who was still playing dead, though sometimes he whispered "AVENGE ME!" This truly was a

party no clan cat would ever forget.

* * *

A/N: Heeeey y'all! sorry I didn't update sooner, I was really busy with school. The idea for the party, the marshmellows, and Bramblekit comes from Candybunnies. So thank her! Also, here's your cookie Candybunnies...awww my dog ate them. oohhhhh well. NOW COME ON MY LITTLE FRIENDS! REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fart

Thunderclan was sitting in their hot-tubs, since it had suddenly snowed in summer, when a black kit with amber eyes, and gold paws with black at

the tips walked in. "Um...who are you?!" asked Firestar." "Goldenkit." mewed the kit. "Um...why are you here?" asked Firestar. "Because...I am."

replied the kit. "Um okay...wanna come in our hot-tub?" "sure!" replied the kit. Goldenkit jumped in. Suddenly she grinned and then farted. The

other cats screamed and ran off out of the hot-tub. They retreated to their dens and hid in the corners, which was very hard to do with a bunch of

other cats. Then Blackstar and Shadowclan came into Thunderclan's camp and Blackstar screamed " EL HEDOR! ES TAN MALO!" "Speak English!"

yelled Brambleclaw with a clothespin on his nose. "THE STENCH! IT'S SO BAD!" screamed Blackstar. "Wait it traveled that far?" asked Goldenkit.

"YES!" screamed all of Shadowclan. "Sweeeeet." mewed Goldenkit. All of Shadowclan took off screaming "EL HEDOR! ES TAN MALO!"

* * *

In Starclan, the cats were panicking. The stench of the fart was so bad that it traveled from Thunderclan's camp all the way to Windclan's,

Shadowclan's, and Riverclan's camp. But that's not what scared them. What did was the smell was SO horrible that if a cat breathed too much of

the scent in that they became sick with Greencough. And there was nothing they could do to stop it...

* * *

In Thunderclan, almost half of the clan was sick. Jayfeather didn't know what to do. He gave them all catmint, since they actually needed it, but it

wasn't working. It wasn't making them any better. Then he had an idea. One he knew would be chaos, but he had to do it. "Here we go again..." he

muttered before stuffing all the cats with

_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAY**___too much

catmint. There eyes lit up and got huge. They all started jumping up and down screaming "NUM NUMS!" Jayfeather sighed. This was the only thing

that could cure them? Of course. He headed off to share the news with the other clans.

* * *

**A/N: HI! sorry I take a while to update, I'm busy a lot. Okay I have a question. Do you think these chapters should be longer? Lemme**

**know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bed Time Story

Firestar was in his den, playing Pokémon. Every minute he was screaming "WHY CAN'T I PASS THE TINY DUNGEON!" Firestar had set his character as Skitty, a female Pokémon, because he though she was very hot. Randomly Blackstar walked in yelling "LA DEE DA LA DEE DO!" Since "The Fart" had accured, Jayfeather had told all the other clans to give ALOT of catmint to the sick cats, and it did cure them, but left them horribly crazy. He grabbed Firestar's PSP and then said "Dude, this is the easiest dungeon." He then completed the whole game. "Nooooooo!" screamed Firestar.

* * *

Firestar woke up from his nap. "Oh it was all just a dream! Thank Starclan!" He grabbed his PSP, set Skitty as his character (because he still thought she was hot) and started playing. He couldn't pass Tiny Dungeon. "What the?" Blackstar walked in the den. "HOLY STARCLAN NO! OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Blackstar looked at Firestar's PSP. "Dude that's the easiest level!" He grabbed his PSP. He completed the whole game. Firestar fell to his knees and screamed "WHY DO YOU CONFOUND ME SO?"

* * *

In the night, Ferncloud had given birth to 5000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 kits (who I don't want to name). She quickly jumped and screamed "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" From his den, Firestar yelled "NU!" Ferncloud turned to her kits. "ATTACK HIM." she screeched. The kits, who's fur was bristling, their eyes were red, and the teeth bared, mewed adorably "GR!" but when they attacked Firestar they weren't so cute. They killed Firestar. The clans had a celebration ,which included marshmellows. Suddenly, Firestar dropped from the sky screaming "BOOYAH I'M BACK!" All the clans cried, the lake over-filled, and they all drowned.

* * *

Daisy closed the book she was reading and said to the kits "Wasn't that a beautiful story kits?" The kits stared horrified at Daisy. "Yes I know it was. Goodnight kits!" Daisy said and then turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Heeeey! Sorry it takes me a while to update, I'm so busy! Thanks to Leturtlewings for the idea! I used it...kinda. Also you now have the opportunity to enter cats! Just fill out this form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank: **

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else about them: OPTIONAL**

**I also need ideas! You can either P.M me or tell me in your review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Firestar's story

**_Before I start the chapter, I want to say thank you to all the ideas and characters I have received. No, they will not be in this _**

**_chapter, but I will start using ideas and characters in the next chapter, and of course, throughout my fanfic. Thanks!_**

* * *

After Daisy told the kits the story about Ferncloud having those kits, it actually came true and Fernlcoud had those kits. Now Daisy sat in

the nursery with the kits, trying to get them to allow her to tell them another bed-time story. "No!" cried the kits who had the story, since they

were still petrified from the last one. "STOP ACTING LIKE KITS AND LISTEN TO MY STORY!" screamed Daisy. "Nooooooo!" cried the kits. Then

Firestar walked in the den and said "Would you like me to tell you a story?" "Yes!" cried the kits, who thought their leader had finally gone sane.

"Okay here's my story..."

* * *

"Back when I was a warrior, I had broncidus! While I was layin' in my bed it felt like someone was having a barbeque...a barbeque...barbeque. And

then I realized Oh Jesus it's a fire! I ran out of my den, I didn't put on my shoes or nothin' I just ran! I mean, ain't nobody got time for that! I

ran yellin' Jesus it's a fire! So then when Thunderclan went to Riverclan, since Bluestar was all crazy, I ran up to Leapordstar and yelled Jesus it's a

fire! She said ain't nobody got time for that! Thus, we stayed at Riverclan.

* * *

"And that kits, is what really happened during the fire." concluded Firestar. "But Ferncloud said that you saved Bramblekit...what happened to him?"

asked a kit. "Oh that old wind-bag? He slept through that whole thing!" replied Firestar. "But what Yellowfang? How did she die?" asked another kit.

"Oh she ran out of breath from screaming 'Jesus it's a fire!'. So she passed out and then burned to death." The kits' eyes got wide and their mouths

dropped open. "Did you like that story kits?" asked Firestar. The kits didn't reply. They were speechless. "Of course you did!"said Firestar and then he walked out.

* * *

**A/N: The poor kits! They keep getting tortured *evilly grins* MUHAHAHA! Anyway did you like my parody of "Ain't nobody got time**

**for that"? I'd also like to say please read my profile and join my bullying thingy! REVIEW NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Da New Kittehs!

Thunderclan was sitting around farting like everyone normally does, when four cats walked in. One was a light brown she-cat with golden and black

patches, and blue eyes. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" screamed Firestar. "Candyblossom!" said the cat. "WHY ARE YOU SO FAT?!" screamed Firestar.

"Um...because I'm expecting kits..." replied Candyblossom. "OH! SORRY!" screamed Firestar. "STOP SCREAMING!" screamed another one of the

cats, a bland white she-cat with bland silver eyes. "Who are you?" whispered Firestar. "I'm Plainkit!" said the cat. "Who's the crow?" asked

Sandstorm. "HE'S NOT JUST A CROW! HE'S MY ALBINO CROW SECRETARY, AND HIS NAME IS LORD CROWDEMORT! BOW DOWN TO HIM!"

screamed Plainkit. "ALL HAIL LOR CROWDEMORT!" screamed the cats as they bowed down to the albino crow. Firestar stopped bowing and looked

at the next cat, a white she cat with blue eyes like ice. "Now who are you?" asked Firestar. "Iceshadow." said the cat quietly. Iceshadow stared at

Firestar. Firestar stared at Iceshadow. Suddenly Firestar screamed "OW MY HEAD HURTS! HOLY STARCLAN OW!" He looked at Iceshadow. She

was still staring. "WITCH! YOUR A WITCH!" he screamed and he ran out of the camp. Brambleclaw looked at the next cat. She was an extremely

beautiful silver she-cat with gentle sky blue eyes. "Hello Mrs. Hotty." said Brambleclaw as a bunch of toms drooled around Wolfpaw. "My name's

Wolfpaw first of all, and second WHERE'S MY MAN?" said Wolfpaw. Then, Jayfeather walked into camp holding a bundle of herbs. Wolfpaw jumped

on him and started kissing him. Well that set Hollyleaf off. She started screaming "THAT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE!" over and over again.

Jayfeather squirmed out from under Wolfpaw, screaming "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS GOING ON?!" He ran toward his den with Wolfpaw

chasing after him. Firestar next came back into camp. "Aw...young cat love." he said. Iceshadow turned and stared at him. "WITCH!" screamed

Firestar and ran back out of camp.

* * *

"OMS HOLLYLEAF IS HAVING KITS!" screamed Ferncloud from the nursery. "What der?" asked Jayfeather as he raced to the nursery. Hollyleaf was

still screaming "IT'S AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! IT'S THE WARRIOR CODE!" "Shut up!" screamed Jayfeather. She didn't. Then she gave birth.

The kit was a black she-kit with brown eyes. She had a white toe on her front left paw, and an orange ear with a black tip. The weirdest thing was

she had a green underbelly. "Uhh..." said Jayfeather. "Oh, I know what happened. With all the catmint Firestar gave me, and me not going insane

from it, it had to go somewhere. Well, there it is." said Hollyleaf. Jayfeather nodded, though he thought it was absolutely crazy, and said "So what

are you going to name her?" Firestar ran in then. "NU! YOU DONT NAME IT I DO SINCE YOU AREN'T SANE! I NAME IT CATKIT!" Then he ran out.

Hollyleaf shrugged. "Um, okay, though I thought I was pretty sane." she said. Jayfeather sighed nd walked out of the den muttering "What has this clan become?"

* * *

**A/N: HI! Yeah I know it was really short, but this is only an introduction chapter. If I didn't get your cat in, let me know! I might have missed it. If you didn't already send a cat in you still can! Also, if I didn't make your cat act how you wanted it to, let me know! I can fix it. Okay put it this way. If I made any mistake let me know. The next chapter I will start using your ideas. YOU CAN STILL SEND IN CATS PEOPLE! KK! That's all! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Two Plans

Firestar walked out of his den, only to be faced by Iceshadow. "Um...hey..." muttered Firestar. Iceshadow stared at his eyes. He screamed.

"WITCH! YOUR A WITCH! AGHHHHHHHH! HEAD PAIN." he started running in circles. "HEAD PAIN HEAD PAIN HEAD PAIN!" he screeched. Jayfeather

walked out with Wolfpaw clinging to his neck. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he yelled. "HEAD PAIN!" screamed Firestar. Iceshadow turned to Jayfeather

and stared into his eyes. Wolfpaw jumped in front of him. "DON'T YOU HURT MY MAN!" she screamed. Suddenly she was running around camp

screaming "HEAD PAIN!" Iceshadow stared at Jayfeather still. "You can't hurt me I'm blind. It doesn't effect me." said Jayfeather. "NO MY PLANS

ARE RUINED." cried Iceshadow. "What plans?" asked Jayfeather. "Um...I may or may not have wanted to take over the clans." said Iceshadow.

"FAIL!" yelled Plainkit from where she was hiding in some bushes. "FAIL!" cawed Lord Crowdemort. Plainkit turned to her crow. "STOP REPEATING

ME!" she cried. Firestar had now calmed down and the pain had gone away. Now, not looking directly at Iceshadow he said, "I think I know how you

will be helpful." Iceshadow tilted her head.

* * *

**_In_**** Shadowclan...**

Blackstar sat patiently as Rowanclaw was braiding his fur. "You have beautiful fur, Blackstar." said Rowanclaw. "I know, I polish it every day. When

you're as handsome as me you have to look your best." replied Blackstar. Suddenly Firestar, Iceshadow, Bramblekit, and Candyblossom burst into

the camp. "HI BLACKSTAR! NICE BRAIDS!" screamed Firestar. "Um...thanks?" said Blackstar. "NOW!" screamed Firestar to the other Thunderclan

kitties. Iceshadow walked around, looking at Shadowclan cats and making them have severe head pains. Bramblekit pulled out a razor and then,

laughing madly she started buzzing Blackstar's fur off while Firestar held him down. Candyblossom was running around shoving catmint into the

mouths of the cats who had severe head pains. Once Bramblekit shaved of all of the fur on Blackstar, the Thunderclan cats ran back to Thunderclan.

* * *

**A/N: There! The first section about Iceshadow was thought of by Iceshadow of Shadowclan. Yep, I'm starting to use your ideas. I love them all! Also I'm sorry if I didn't use your cat in this chapter. If I didn't tell me and I PROMISE I will in the next chapter. Tomorrow I will post a special Easter chapter, and plan on using EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR CATS! Why wouldn't I?! Well, you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *Faints* **

**Narrator: 2 HOURS LATER**

**Me: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: HAPPY EASTER!

"HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY HAPPY EASTER! HAAAAAPPY EASTER! HAPPY HAPPY EASTER! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

EASTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" screamed Firestar, who was hopping around in a bunny suit. "OMS IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!" squealed Catkit. "No, the Easter bunny is

fake." said Firestar. Catkit and the others kits started crying. Ferncloud got out a bat and started hitting Firestar. Jayfeather walked out with Wolfpaw holding onto

him. "Happy Easter baby." said Wolfpaw. "SHUT UP! YOU'VE SAID THAT ABOUT NINE TIMES NOW!" screamed Jayfeather. "NO FOUL LANGUAGE!" screamed

Ferncloud and started wacking Jayfeather with the bat. "MY MAN!" screeched Wolfpaw. Plainkit walked out of the den. "STOP SCREAMING!" she screamed. "STOP

SCREAMING!" cawed Lord Crowdemort. "STOP COPYING ME!" cried Plainkit. "HAPPY EASTER!" screamed Lionblaze, who had just woke up. "Dude, that conversation

happened about five minutes ago." said Brambleclaw. Lionblaze shrugged. "I'm not the one who thought he had kits." said Lionblaze. "Oh snap!" said Firestar. "I' NOT

THE ONE WHO HAD A MATE IN ANOTHER CLAN!" yelled Brambleclaw. "OH SNA- wait what?!" cried Firestar as he turned to Lionblaze. "Um..." Lionblaze walked away.

"OH YOU GOT BURNED YO!" yelled Brambleclaw. "DONT BURN PEOPLE!" screamed Ferncloud and started beating Brambleclaw with a bat.

* * *

_**IN SHADOWCLAN...**_

"HAPPY EASTER!" screamed Blackstar. "EEK BALD BUNNY!" screamed the kits. They started crying. "SAD EYES! LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" sang Rowanclaw. "Shut it."

muttered Blackstar. Ferncloud ran into the camp and started beating Blackstar with a bat, yelling "DONT TELL PEOPLE TO SHUT IT, IT'S RUDE!" "WHERE DID SHE

COME FROM?!" screamed Blackstar as he was being beaten. "THIS IS THE WORST EASTER EVER!" cried the kits. "SAD EYES! LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" sang

Rowanclaw.

* * *

_**IN WINDCLAN...**_

"Merry Chirstmas!" said Onestar. "Wrong holiday, Onestar." said Ashfoot. Onestar tilted his head. "Happy Birthday?"

"No."

"Happy Hollowween?"

"No!"

"Presidents Day?"

"NOOOOOO"

"Black Friday?"

"That's not even a holiday!"

"WELL TOUGH LUCK!"

yelled Onestar as he ran throughout the camp yelling, "MERRY CHIRSTMAS HO HO HO!" Ashfoot paw-faced.

* * *

_**IN RIVERCLAN...**_

"Happy Easter!" said Mistystar. She was dressed as a fish. "OMS I LOVE YOUR DRESS!" yelled Beetlewhisker. "HAH! I KNEW YOU WERE A WOMAN!" yelled Mistystar.

"IT'S THE FISHY BUNNY!" cried the kits. "Yep! Now go find the shrimp!" said Mistystar. The kits had a "Shrimp Hunt". Then they ate all their shrimp. "YOU GREEDY

LITTLE-" Ferncloud ran into the camp. "Don't say it..." growled Ferncloud, holding her bat. Slowly Mistystar backed away. Ferncloud nodded and left.

* * *

**A/N: HI! There's your Easter special :D HAPPY EASTER! I was gonna make the clans have an egg hunt, but I have to go to my grandmas now :l Well, I hope you enjoyed! The next few chapters I will be adding in some other new cats and using your ideas! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Idea

"YOUR THE APPLE TO MAH PIE!" sang Firestar. "YOUR THE STRAW TO MAH BERRY!" sang Sandstorm. The two of them had gotten back together, after

Firestar sang "We are never getting back together" to Lilypaw. "HEY YAH KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE?!" screamed Firestar. "WHAT?!" screamed

back the clan. "TALENT SHOOOOOOW!" he screamed back. "YEEEEAAAAH BABEH." screamed the clan. So they spread the word all over the clans, and

scheduled the Talent Show for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: heeeeyyyyy! OMG I HAVENT WRITTEN FOREVER! AND NOW I GIVE YOU THIS HORRIBLE CHAPPY! Well, the clans are having a talent show. Send in what your cats gonna do! Then I will make a new chappy. YES IM STILL ACCEPTING CATS! ADIOS AMGOS!**


End file.
